


Teamwork

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Light Bukakke, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Shameless Smut, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tough missions always meant that Sasuke pulled back into himself, and Naruto saw it as his own personal duty to yank Sasuke out of his dark moods and into the present. When their usual fist fights stopped working he found that fucking him hard was the best alternative. When that is no longer enough he has to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsForTheMafia/gifts).



> If the summary and tags didn't already make this clear this is basically porn. It was a request from studiotrigger, and I had a lot of fun writing it, even if it's probably not exactly what she wanted. :3 
> 
> Go forth all you beautiful sinners, frolick in the smut, there's enough Narutos for everyone! :D

Naruto pushed Sasuke up against the door inside his apartment, wasting no time in roughly pressing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Sasuke stiffened at first, like he always did, but then gave into it, fingers curling in Naruto’s hair to pull him even closer.

Naruto growled into the kiss as Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip, sharp teeth digging into the flesh just shy of splitting the skin open. Naruto reciprocated by showing his tongue down Sasuke’s throat as his fingers made quick work of their jounin vests, unzipping and pulling them off, before his hands found Sasuke’s body again, holding him by the hips, pinning him against the door as he pressed one thigh between Sasuke’s legs, putting pressure right at the juncture of his thighs. Sasuke gave a half-groan into the kiss that he instantly cut off.

Not good enough. Naruto wanted to hear more, wanted Sasuke to give in completely. Sasuke always did this, tried to keep in control of any situation, tried to stay poised. Naruto hated it. Needed to get him to stop thinking, and there was really only one way to do that properly.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and lifted a hand, pushing his fingers into Sasuke’s silky hair, using his grip to pull Sasuke’s head to the side, exposing his neck. Naruto licked up along taut tendons, tasting salt and skin. He dragged his teeth down the sensitive flesh, pushing the neckline of Sasuke’s uniform shirt out of the way, and then locked his mouth around the part where neck joined with shoulder, sucking a dark bruise into the pale flesh. Sasuke’s hands were curled around Naruto’s biceps as if he was either trying to push him away or pull him closer. Naruto dragged his thigh up, pressing harder against Sasuke’s already hard dick, giving him no choice in the matter.

He felt the exact moment Sasuke stopped fighting him and gave in. The tenseness in his body seeped out of him, and then his hands decided to drag Naruto closer rather than push him away, pressing their bodies tight together. Naruto’s cock was a hard length pressed up against Sasuke’s hip, and he felt Sasuke twitch against him.

“I want you so bad, Sasuke,” Naruto said with a growl against bruised skin, sucking a new mark as a twin to the first.

“Then do something about it,” Sasuke spat back, his hips pressing against Naruto, dragging his cock along Naruto’s thigh.

Naruto was never one to back away from a challenge, and Sasuke didn’t even get the time to bitch about it as he was pulled along and shoved onto the bed. The wood protested at the rough landing, but held up, and Naruto wasted no time pouncing at Sasuke, straddling his hips and pulling up his shirt enough to expose the dips of hard muscles that made up Sasuke’s abdomen. He dragged his fingers over them roughly, seeing them tighten under his touch.

As his fingers travelled up they shoved the rest of the shirt out of the way, exposing more hard muscle, pale skin, dusky pink nipples and the sharp edge of a collarbone. He leaned forward, following the same path with his tongue, tracing along sharp hipbones and dipping into his naval before biting down lightly on one nipple, feeling it harden under his ministrations. He made sure that its twin got equal attention, rubbing the pad of his fingers over it, twisting it just on the right side of painful. Sasuke hissed and arched his back into the touch.

Naruto pulled back enough to grab the shirt and pull it over Sasuke’s head, mussing his hair. An annoyed shake of his head and it fell back in its usual style, messy in the back, long strands framing his face.

Leaning back to sit firmly on Sasuke’s hips Naruto made sure to press his ass against Sasuke’s cock. Shit, he didn’t think he had it in him to tease. He wanted more. Wanted it now.

“Are you going to ride me?” Sasuke said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk as he pushed his hips up against Naruto. Naruto just grinned down at him. He had other plans for the night.

Wasting no more time he crawled off Sasuke and started pulling off the rest of their clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor until they were both naked, Sasuke lying on his back propped up on his elbows, staring at Naruto expectantly. Naruto was kneeling on the bed, one hand dropping to give his cock a firm tug to alleviate the pressure. “Get on all fours,” he ordered.

Sasuke’s eyebrows tightened in a glare, but he did as he was told, twisting his lean body around until he could push onto hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

Sasuke was gorgeous like this. Was gorgeous any way really, but Naruto liked him exposed and ready for him. His cock twitched.

Never one for patience Naruto leaned in, dragging his tongue from balls to tailbone, a broad wet stripe that had Sasuke hitch a breath. Naruto gave him no time to gather himself as he dug in, licking against puckered skin, pressing his tongue against perineum and sharpening it to press against the hole, pushing inside, spreading Sasuke open stab by stab. Sasuke was mewling and pushing back against him, forgetting about any inhibitions he might usually have as Naruto prepared his body for what was to come later.

He paused long enough to suck two fingers into his mouth before pressing them inside Sasuke, reaching deeper than his tongue could, pushing against warm flesh until he found the spot that always tore a ragged gasp from Sasuke’s throat when Naruto crooked his fingers against it.

“Is that all you got?” Sasuke said breathlessly as he pushed back against Naruto’s fingers.

Naruto’s tongue was poking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the task at hand, getting Sasuke prepared for his dick, spreading his fingers, pulling at the rim of Sasuke's hole, spitting at it to keep it wet. He knew Sasuke would probably chew him out later for spitting at him, but right now he was too preoccupied with the now three fingers pushing inside to complain much.

It didn't take long for Naruto to decide Sasuke was as prepared as he’d get, and he got off the bed and padded towards his dresser, pulling open the top drawer and grabbing the oil he kept there.

Dark eyes were glaring at him, willing him to move faster, and he did as commanded, jumping back on bed and getting on his knees behind Sasuke. Too eager to wait any longer he popped open the lid of the bottle and drizzled a generous stream over Sasuke’s ass crack and his own cock, spreading it out and then ditching the bottle.

Hand around his hard length he leaned forward, one hand resting in the small of Sasuke’s back, positioning the head of his thick length against Sasuke’s hole, pushing against it, watching as it opened to his cock, allowing it to push inside in a slow glide. Naruto held his breath until he was fully sheathed inside, and from the ragged exhale from Sasuke he’d done the same.

Sasuke was tight and hot around him, clenching down, and Naruto had to take a quick breather before he started moving, his balls drawn tight to his body, wanting release.

A slow rhythm had Sasuke pushing back against him, quiet and insistent, teeth locked on his bottom lip to keep the spill of moans inside. Stubborn bastard never wanted to let Naruto know just how much he loved this.

Naruto shoved at Sasuke’s shoulders, pushing his upper body down to press against the mattress, arching Sasuke’s back nicely. Sasuke’s head was twisted to the side so he could breathe, and he cast a glare over his shoulder at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips again and gave a hard thrust forward. Sasuke’s fingers curled in the sheets, and Naruto thrust harder, faster. Sasuke was pushing back against him, but apart from soft groans that was barely heard over the slap of skin against skin he was quiet.

Naruto wanted more, he wanted Sasuke yelling out, wanted him to give in completely.

The look Sasuke sent him over his shoulder now was less of a glare and more of a challenge. “Is that really all you got, Uzumaki?” he said. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, and red dusted his cheeks, but still he was cocky as usual. Naruto was going to show him not to mess with Uzumaki Naruto.

When he was pounding into Sasuke and Sasuke still wasn’t moaning Naruto knew it was time to up the ante.

Tough missions always meant that Sasuke pulled back into himself, and Naruto saw it as his own personal duty to yank Sasuke out of his dark moods and into the present. When their usual fist fights stopped working he found that fucking him hard was the best alternative. It left Sasuke pliant and mellow in a way nothing else did.

Today was going to be a challenge though. Sasuke wanted him to take him apart, but he was fighting it every stop of the way. Well, Naruto didn't give up easily, and if harder and faster wasn’t doing it he would have to do something else entirely.

In a swift turn he had changed their position, Naruto lying against the pillows at the head of the bed, Sasuke’s back to him, lying across him, Naruto's dick still in his ass. Before Sasuke could start complaining Naruto scooted upwards until he was sitting back against the wall, Sasuke in his lap, Naruto’s arm wrapped around him. He pulled Sasuke against him, making sure his ass was completely nestled against his groin.

“What, you want me to ride you?” Sasuke said, looked pissed off more than anything.

Naruto saw enough of the hard cock curving towards Sasuke’s abdomen to know that he was all talk. At least for now. If he got too bored Sasuke would most definitely leave.

“No, I want you to shut up for once,” Naruto said. He had leaned closer, his lips just brushing by the edge of Sasuke’s ear, his voice pitched low for effect. He felt Sasuke shudder just slightly before he got control of himself.

Before Sasuke started to pull away Naruto lifted his hands right in front of Sasuke’s face and quickly moved through the hand signals Sasuke should be more than familiar with.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” he said, and he felt Sasuke tense, his muscles clamping down around Naruto’s cock as he realised what that meant.

A swirl of smoke, and then another Naruto appeared, just as naked as the real him. It wasted no time in kneeling on the bed, and Naruto obligingly used his knees to pull Sasuke’s legs apart, making room in between them. The clone crawled forward, and the blond head dove down.

Sasuke groaned and arched his back, and Naruto chuckled. He felt how Sasuke clenched down on him when the clone sucked hard, heard the soft sounds of a wet mouth on a hard dick, and could just see that blond head bob when he peered over Sasuke’s shoulder.

With a pleased chuckle Naruto tilted Sasuke’s face towards him, kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. “Ready to cum for me?” Naruto asked.

“Hn, not likely,” Sasuke said, falling right back into their old banter. They’d never really gotten past this, their rivalry extending well into their fucking. Naruto didn’t have anything against that, but tonight he wanted Sasuke to be fucked hard enough that he stopped talking and just moaned his name.

Sasuke was clearly affected by the mouth on his cock and the dick up his ass, but it wasn’t enough to make him lose himself completely in the pleasure. Naruto figured he needed to take this the next step.

While Sasuke tilted his head back against his shoulder, momentarily distracted by something the clone was doing Naruto quickly formed the seals and made two more clones, naked and hard, matching grins firmly in place. They kneeled down on either side of Sasuke, their hands curling around their erections, slowly dragging their fist up it.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered low and husky in Sasuke’s ear, getting his attention. As dark eyes opened they saw the new clones, hard cocks eager for attention.

Naruto nudged Sasuke closer to the one on the right, and Sasuke shot a sharp glare over his shoulder.

“Come on, Sasuke. I know you love the feel of my cock in your mouth.”

Narrow eyebrows drew tight together, and Naruto saw the need to argue flare in Sasuke’s dark eyes, never willing to just give in, always on an edge, always fighting. The part that wanted to give in to Naruto and to the pleasure was always being fought by the part that didn’t let people close.

Naruto had long since learned how to obliterate that resistance. He knew Sasuke, knew that when he finally let go it made everything better for the both of them. Sasuke wanted this, even if he couldn't admit it to himself. Sasuke couldn’t get out of his own mind, so Naruto was going to do it for him, overwhelming him with the attention of four of him.

Naruto curved a hand around Sasuke’s jaw, thumb dragging at a plump bottom lip. Sasuke gave in, mouth opening enough that his tongue could flick at Naruto’s thumb, a wet drag, making Naruto immediately remember how it felt when that tongue licked up the length of his cock. He was almost tempted to switch it up so he was the one to fuck Sasuke’s mouth, but then he felt Sasuke clench down around his cock, and realised he was very happy just where he was. Sasuke was hot and tight around him, and when he would cum in a bit he’d clench down on him hard, and… yeah, he was staying right where he was.

“Open wide,” Naruto whispered in Sasuke’s ear, trailing a languid lick up the edge of it. Sasuke shuddered, hooded eyes focusing on the clone that was right there; hand on his cock to hold it steady.

With a sharp exhale Sasuke leaned forward enough to wrap his lips around the hard cock. Naruto kept his gaze on the way those lips stretched wide around the thick dick, Sasuke's cheeks hollowing as he sucked. He could only imagine how that tight wetness felt on the cock that was technically his.

He glanced up and saw his clone look at Sasuke with heat in his gaze. Then their eyes met, and the clone’s lips twisted into a feral grin. His hand lifted and curled into the shorter hair on the back of Sasuke’s head, and with a sharp tug he pulled Sasuke’s head forward, forcing his cock deeper in his mouth. There was a muted sound as Sasuke gagged on the sudden intrusion.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and splayed it against his thigh, fingers tapping on the back of it in an unspoken message. Sasuke liked it rough, and sometimes they couldn’t talk, so they had other ways to let the other know that they needed a break, or a complete stop. A series of taps against Naruto’s thigh would tell him to ease off, a sharp pinch would tell him to stop.

They rarely needed it.

“You look so good like this,” Naruto husked as his hand dragged up Sasuke’s abdomen, grabbing one nipple and pinching it before moving up to curve gently around Sasuke’s throat, feeling it move with the rough treatment it was getting. Tears were pooling in Sasuke’s eyes, a few drops escaping to create tracks down his cheeks, but the hand against Naruto’s thigh was completely calm.

"There is one more that needs your attention though," Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke couldn’t complain this time, not with a cock down his throat, and it was hard to glare with teary eyes.

He hesitated for a moment, then lifted the hand not splayed on Naruto's thigh and wrapped slim fingers around the third clone, his thumb pressing against frenulum. Naruto knew exactly how that felt, and he shuddered with the memory of it, hips twitching, pushing up against Sasuke's ass.

Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder, seeing blue eyes look up at him. The first clone had stopped sucking in favour of tracing languid licks up Sasuke's cock. The hard length was curved towards Sasuke's abdomen, head an angry red, a trail of precum smeared over the flat muscles of Sasuke's stomach. The clone knew Sasuke as intimately as he did, and had pulled back, ensuring that Sasuke was held on the edge, wanting to come but not getting enough stimulation to do so.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso, pulling him back against his chest.  “How does it feel, Sasuke? Is three cocks enough for you, or do you want more?”

The first clone pulled back from Sasuke, sitting up on his haunches between pale thighs, waiting for Naruto to tell him what to do.

Naruto brushed one hand down between Sasuke’s thighs, swinging around his cock to find the place where their bodies were connected. Sasuke was slick with oil, and Naruto pushed a finger through it before pressing against the rim that was spread open around his cock. The flesh gave in, allowing the tip of his finger to press in alongside his cock, stretching Sasuke even wider.

“Such a greedy hole. Isn’t one cock enough? Should we work you open, push another one inside? See how much you can take?”

Sasuke made a sound deep in his throat, his fingers twitching against his thigh as if he wasn’t sure he wanted it or not.

Naruto chuckled. “Maybe not today, but someday I’ll see how much you can take, spread you open completely, until your hole is stuffed so full you can’t even think anymore."

The one that had been fucking Sasuke's mouth with slow thrusts pulled away, leaving Sasuke moaning deeply at Naruto's words. He let go of the dick he had been jerking off, grabbed Naruto’s hair and twisted around enough to crash their mouths together, tongues tangling together in a wet, uncoordinated kiss, leaving smears of saliva on lips and chins.

Naruto groaned when they parted, and made a silent command to the first clone, their blue eyes meeting over Sasuke's shoulder. "Be good for me and help all of them," Naruto said, and Sasuke twisted around to see that all three clones were right there, hard cocks wanting his attention. His eyes widened fractionally as his gaze darted between the three of them, but he didn't hesitate for long before he leaned in, wrapping his hands around the two on either side of him, and his lips around the first clone.

He kept switching between the three clones, sucking on the head of one cock while his hands jerked the other two off, then licking long wet strokes up another clone, before sucking the third deep in his throat.

Naruto loved seeing Sasuke give in completely, to forget about any inhibitions and just go along. His cock was still as hard as ever, and his cheeks were growing flushed.

Sasuke's lips popped off one flared head, and for a moment he just drew ragged shallow breaths, a tiny smirk playing on his lips as he set out to finish what he was doing. Sasuke clearly loved this, loved being completely overwhelmed by Naruto. Shit, he should have done this much sooner, should have realised how good it could be like this, seeing Sasuke completely lost in his lust. His lips were dark and looked swollen from hard kisses and rough sucking. Precum and saliva made them shine, and he looked completely debauched. Naruto didn't think he had seen Sasuke look more attractive than right now.

 “So good,” Naruto whispered, swivelling his hips just enough to remind Sasuke that he had another cock up his ass. He had removed his finger, he didn’t need it, Sasuke’s ass was nicely stretched around just his dick. Another time he was going to do good on his promise though, see just how wide he could stretch Sasuke open. His shadow clones would come in handy then as well.

“I want to see you make them all cum,” Naruto continued. “I want to see you covered in it. Only then can you cum yourself.”

Sasuke shuddered, his cock twitching in eagerness.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, and the room was considerably hotter than it had been when they started, and Naruto loved it. Loved the heady smell of sex in the air and the sounds Sasuke made. Shit, he was so turned on he had to try to think of something else so he didn't cum already.

Sasuke turned all his attention on the three clones. Naruto was completely transfixed on Sasuke. He truly was beautiful like this, wanton and needy, completely forgetting anything but the pleasure lurking just out of reach. Sasuke wouldn’t cum when he had been told not to, wouldn’t allow himself, so he’d keep winding tighter and tighter until he wanted to cum so hard it hurt.

Shit, Naruto hoped it wouldn’t take the clones long, because Sasuke kept clenching down around him, and it was getting harder and harder to stave off his own orgasm. He wanted to give in and fill Sasuke's ass, but he wanted to see Sasuke covered in cum first, wanted to see him cum hard.

Naruto tilted his head up and saw the shadow clones flushed with tell-tale hooded eyes and parted lips. Breaths were growing ragged, and Naruto knew they were about to cum, knew that soon Sasuke's face would be decorate d by streaks of white, and then he could fuck Sasuke right through an orgasm for the both of them.

There was, however, one thing Naruto had completely forgotten to take into consideration. The clones came almost simultaneously, Sasuke's hand bringing two of them off, the third only managing to pull out as the first hit landed on Sasuke's tongue. Thick strings of cum landed on Sasuke’s face and over his hands, but Naruto couldn't enjoy it at all, because the moment the orgasms roared through the clones they were completely overwhelmed and blinked out of existence, and the pleasure they had been feeling soared through his body, a rush of heat that violently snapped the band of lust that had been winding in his gut. He felt like he had been hit by a rasengan, right in the chest. He yelled out Sasuke's name as he thrust up into Sasuke’s heat sharply, coming harder than he ever had before as it took him completely by surprise, his hips snapping up once-twice-thrice, and then the world faded from focus. He was vaguely aware of tight heat pulsing around his sensitive cock as Sasuke came, either untouched or by his own hand, and then Naruto crumbled back against the headboard and for a moment the world was just black. Too much pleasure, he was completely done in by the suddenness of it.

The first thing he became aware of was the heavy body lying on top of him, back pressed against his chest, the sounds of someone heaving for their breath loud in his ear.

Naruto blinked heavy eyelids as the world came back into focus.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice shaky.

“Hn,” Sasuke simply offered, followed by a small cough, making him sound completely wrecked. His voice had a rough edge to it, and Naruto would bet his throat was sore and hurting.

With a groan Sasuke shifted atop him enough that Naruto's softening cock slipped out of Sasuke’s ass and Sasuke could turn around to look at him.

Naruto felt a sharp tug of lust when he saw Sasuke.

His cheeks were flushed red, and there were saliva and precum smeared around his mouth and down his chin. His lips were puffy and darkened, and thick streaks of cum decorated his face. One of his eyes was closed, a string of white across the eyelid and in his lashes, and more down his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. There was some smeared into the mess around his mouth, and now he dragged his tongue through it. He looked blissed out, and filthy, and absolutely breathtakingly stunning.

Naruto dragged him close, smashing their mouth together. He needed to kiss him, needed to taste, needed to claim him for his own. Sasuke tasted sharply of cum, the bitterness coating Naruto’s tongue as he licked into Sasuke’s mouth.

When Naruto pulled away Sasuke sagged against him, eyes blinking tiredly. Naruto wanted to take care of him, but he was too tired to do more than gently move him until he could curl up on the mattress, and then tuck a sheet around him. They really should clean up, but he didn’t think his knees could hold his weight right now.

He lay down next to Sasuke, pressing his chest against Sasuke’s back, wrapping an arm around him. He heart Sasuke sigh softly.

“How are you feeling?” Naruto asked, pressing his lips against the nape of Sasuke’s neck.

“Tired,” Sasuke grunted, lifting his hand enough to grab Naruto’s hand, entangling their fingers.

“Rest for a while, then I’ll find a washcloth,” Naruto muttered against his skin, tightening his arm around Sasuke.

Sasuke made a content sigh as he drifted off.


End file.
